The objective is to produce an innovative educational videotape that describes the neurobiologic basis for the actions of drugs in the brain. The video will have creative yet scientifically accurate animation and a script that introduces neuroscience to high schoolers. Phase II aims are to: 1) complete the final storyboard comprising a series of computer- constructed 3-dimensional images that illustrates the structure and function of the brain and the cellular and behavioral actions of nicotine, morphine, cocaine, and marijuana, 2) create the final animation using 2D and 3D animation techniques and to render the animation for transfer to videotape by a video production company, 3) create the narration for the videotape, 4) construct the student instructional guide that will contain a list of learning objectives and a section for testing knowledge, and 5) proceed with a two-step evaluation of the learning program by key individuals in organizations that provide substance abuse programming to schools, and by 20 high school science classes. The use of art, science, and computer technology to develop this video is a novel approach to educate adolescents how drugs work in the brain. The final product should be a useful addition to the informational components of drug education and prevention programs.